


Frustrated

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara had been frustrated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustrated

"FUCK."

The word echoed through the corridors as Sara slumped back in her seat, she was not just drawing blanks, she was getting to the point of nothing but sheer frustration.   
Her moment of annoyance over, she let her eyes close. She missed what she used to have here. Company, love... friends. People had died, people had left and, just as Sara finally let her go... Catherine had returned. Sara had been frustrated with herself a little more often lately, she wanted to say something, apologize to Catherine and yet... she couldn't. 

A knock at the door shook her from her thoughts, her smile flickering briefly across her face. 

"Everything alright?"

"Has it ever been?"

Sara rises, moves closer, eyes locked on Catherine's, her voice low. 

"I fucked up..."

"So did I."

"What... No..."

"I let you go Sara... I shouldn't have...."

Sara half-smiles. 

"Oh for fuck sake..."

She caves, finally pulling Catherine into the office, shutting the door and pushing Catherine back against it with a fierce kiss.


End file.
